Hiding the truth
by Awesomeali5291
Summary: Cato and Clove are both tributes and friends from district 2. They know that they love each other but none of them could confess. Time starts to close on them as the Games is quickly approaching. Will they ever be able to confess their true feelings to each other before it's too late?


Chapter 1

Cato's POV

I was staring at her. Her silky black hair was tied in a neat bun and she was getting ready to go to sleep. I could see her worried expression so I decided to go in. "Hey, you nervous?" I asked. She jumped up surprised. "No! I'm going to kill them all!" she said. "Oh really?" I put on the face that would always make her crack. "Okay, fine. I'm really nervous and I do but I also don't want to be here!" she started to cry. I know how she felt. The Games were two days away.

I put my arm around her which she tensed up on. She eventually relaxed though. "It's going to be okay. I'll be there for you. Just go to sleep okay?" I assured her. She eventually stopped crying and with that, I dosed off, not knowing I was still in her room.

Clove's POV (morning)

I woke up to the sound of someone else snoring. Wait, someone ELSE snoring? I sat up like a bullet and guess who I saw there? The one and only Cato. Snoring at the foot of my bed. I mean I've kind of liked him ever since, but I don't want to affect our friendship by telling him. I started to shake him awake. "Cato? Cato, Cato wake up…" I said repeatedly. "Ugggghhhh, Clovey, later, five more minutes!" He yelled. I looked at the time and it read 6:50. Oh s***! Ten more minutes until our 'helpful' mentors barge into our rooms to wake us up! We are so dead! I kept on shaking him until I had had enough. "Cato! Wake up!" I screamed into his ear. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled. He looked around and realized that he was in my room. "Oh gotta go!" he said. He walked out of the door as I got into the shower.

As I got out of the shower, I walked out to the dining table. I saw him, sitting there. His hair was perfectly combed with some gel on it. He flashed me a warming smile and gestured for me to sit down. I grabbed the seat right next to him as he leaned down to whisper something in my ear. "Just don't tell anybody what had happened this morning okay?" he asked. "Sure." I replied.

The adults kept on muttering ways for us to survive, but I was too busy thinking to actually listen. I was munching on a bagel when I felt someone staring at me. I started reaching for my knife when I turned around to see Cato's pair of eyes staring at me. He quickly turned away.

I'm guessing the mentors saw since Brutus said, "Looks like we have a couple in the arena!" "No!" Cato and I yelled. Gosh, we looked like five year olds. The rest of the meal was like that. Slow and silent.

Cato's POV

I was walking towards my room planning to change when I had the brilliant idea to scare Clove. I saw her walk into her room and before she closed the door, I popped up behind her. My plan backfired completely. She turned around and in her hand was a knife. I put my hands in front of me and said, "Geese! When do you never have a knife in your hand!" She laughed. I love her laugh. She is really pretty.

I saw her look at the clock and worry. "What?" I asked. "You dumbo! We have now got two minutes to change for training!" she screamed. I felt so stupid! I mean I was just standing there! "Well, get out!" she yelled. "Why?" I questioned. "Because I am going to change you perv!" "Oh, sorry." And with that last notice, I charged out.

I put my sneakers on and headed with Clove to the lift. The minute we got into the training centre, a girl with blonde hair and a boy with brown hair approached us. "Hi! I'm Glimmer and this is Marvel." The boy waved. "Hi! This is my friend Clove and I am Cato." I said. I could see Glimmer smile at the word 'friend'. I wasn't here to get a girlfriend and I also already liked someone. I grabbed Clove and dragged her to the line. Just then, in came the other tributes. Twelve were wearing identical outfits. What weirdos.

A woman entered the hall and started to talk about all this nonsense about not skipping the survival sections. I was going to go straight for the swords. I was also too busy watching Clove. I could see Glimmer smirking like she wanted to kill Clove first. I wouldn't let that happen. If she did, I would kill her.

As the whistle blew, I walked over to Clove and before going to the swords, I whispered, "Glimmer is creeping me out." That seemed to put her in a good mood. I walked over to the swords area. Let the training commence.


End file.
